


Empirically Sound

by shylock101010



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shylock101010/pseuds/shylock101010
Summary: After leaving the Empire behind, Mine and Tatsumi hoped to raise their child safely, away from all of the pain and sorrow they left behind. But when the village that helped them is burned to the ground, they must find those responsible, and punish them, so that their child may live in safety.---Percy and Annabeth have been tasked by their Emperor, who is in divine conversation with the gods, to hunt down a dragon that has been spotted near the sea. After being stonewalled by the villagers in a nearby town, Percy and Annabeth destroy the settlement, and continue their hunt for the dangerous creature, and its rumored human companion.But who is the hunter, and who is the prey?Disclaimer: I do not own the work of Rick Riordan, nor do I own the universe of Akame ga Kill!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Mine/Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!)
Kudos: 2





	Empirically Sound

Tatsumi lofted on the hill, looking at the flames burning through the town. His wife, Mine, grasped tighter to his neck, understanding the pain Tatsumi was going through. His friends, his family, were burned to ashes. Anyone else still held together were charred beyond recognition. As Tatsumi walked towards the town, Mine climbed up his dragon’s neck, in order to be next to his ear as she said, “Tatsumi, you can’t blame yourself. The fact is, these people were your friends. They did not want these people to kill you, so they kept quiet.”

Tatsumi roared, a sound that reverberated throughout the valley the town was situated in. “That does not matter! My family is gone! At this time, you, and our unborn child, is all that connects me to humanity. All that is left for me is gone! Dead, either burned into the ground, or buried too soon.”

At the mention of their child to be, Mine clasped her stomach. A remnant of Tatsumi, a reminder of how close they were, before Tatsumi became cursed. Mine thought of how her friends, the people who became her family, would never get to see the next generation of children. A generation of children who would never see the horrors of division, of a corrupt society that valued power, and consumed the weak.

Mine remembered Bulat, who’s Incursio armor protected him until it couldn’t anymore, and joined with Tatsumi. She remembered Chelsea, who’s severed head was forever burned into her mind from Tatsumi’s nightmares. She remembered Leone, who’s final acts had brought forth a new age, a brighter age, and who’s determination was second to none. She remembered Lubbock, for whom her captain had an infatuation, and whom she was sad would never hear from the one he loved her mutual affection. She remembered Sheele, who’s self-sacrifice let Mine live another day, and who’s mentorship of Tatsumi helped protect Mine. She remembered Susanoo, the Teigu which protected them in their battle with members of the Path of Peace, and bought time for the members of the group known as Night Raid to escape.

Mine also thought of the people they left behind. Because of Tatsumi’s new form, travel became significantly easier. Tatsumi flew he and mine across a vast ocean, to a continent not yet discovered by the people of the Empire. She remembered Akame, who had left the Empire not soon after the defeat of the Empire. She went across the sea to the east, looking for a way to disconnect a Teigu from a host. Najenda, her captain and leader, had blessed their leave. She was rather busy taking care of her child, an orphan from the final battle with the minister and emperor.

When they arrived, Tatsumi and Mine came upon the village that currently burned before them. The village leader, an honorable man, offered the woman and her “mount” shelter, and food. In thanks, Tatsumi announced that he would live in the mountains that formed the valley, and would protect the village from harm.

Mine had laughed at the frightened faces of the villagers, wrapping her arms around the snout of her husband, feeling the warmth, love, and loyalty of Tatsumi practically seeping into her.

All of this was forgotten quickly, as Tatsumi lowered his neck towards the ground, a sign for Mine that he required her to dismount. As Mine alighted on the ground, Tatsumi, with a sharp beat of his wings, shot into the air, roaring a primal rage, a sound of pain and horror, at losing his family. Tatsumi wanted to cry, but his eyes no longer produced tears. He decided to let out his rage on the nearest mountain, so he could be ensured that Mine would not be harmed by his lashing out. As Tatsumi touched down, he released a noise, which if he was human would have been a cross between sobbing and screaming. He swung his tail around, smashing a chunk of the mountain into the air. He swiped with claws that could destroy an army, and bit with a jaw that could destroy castles.

Meanwhile, Mine knelt and cried. The villagers were her family. She looked to the house that used to be the midwife’s, with whom she had been planning how she would birth her baby. She turned left, only to cry harder at the sight. The girl left burning could not have been older than eight summers old. The person she was holding was scorched, to the point that sex was indecipherable. The fact that the child was barely out of infancy, however, was clear as day.

— — — — —

Mine and Tatsumi slept close that night. Mine curled into her husband’s form, as his tail wrapped around her, and provided her warmth and protection. As dawn came, and the sun rose over the snow-capped mountains, Mine and Tatsumi sullenly cleaned their abode, a cave carved into the mountain by Tatsumi when they first arrived, all those weeks ago. They both knew what their next topic of conversation would be about, though neither wanted to discuss it.

Tatsumi spoke first. “What should we do, Mine? We need to flee for our safety, but you are soon going to give birth.”

Mine hesitated, unsure of what was the best course of action. Should she and Tatsumi pursue these people, the ones who took away their new home and family? Or should they flee, and make sure that they live to see their child can see the sun rise? If they took the first option, they would — one way or another — be free from the people hunting them. However, Mine was severely hampered by her lack of weaponry. Since the destruction of her Teigu, Mine had no reliable weapon. Her training as a sniper was useless without a rifle for her to shoot. Not to mention, Mine becoming engaged in a fight was dangerous not only for her, but the unborn child within her. However, the second option had its own problems to consider. If the fled, they would have to always be on the run, and would be unable to raise their child safely. Not to mention, they would be unable to prepare for an ambush, should their hunters lay a trap for them.

After sitting quietly in thought, Mine made her decision. With a volume barely above a whisper, Mine said, “I wish to see these people killed. I want them dead. I want them to be removed from the world, so that our child can live in safety. As long as these people live to hunt you, that cannot happen.”  
  
Mine raised her head, hearing a constant rumbling from Tatsumi. “I will do all I can to fulfill your wish. I will protect you, and our future, with all of my strength. I will make sure you and our child grow old. This I promise Mine.”

Tatsumi unfurled his wings, and wrapped them in a dome around him and Mine. Within this space, they were one, and their love for the other was almost tangible.

— — — — —

It was rather simple for Tatsumi and Mine to pack all of their belongings. Within the hour, the two set off on their quest, a sense of caution floating on the air.

But far below the two, their hunters were watching with keen eyes. One set a green color, the other a steely gray. Percy, the green-eyed man, fished out a cigarette, flicking his lighter to try and get his nicotine fix. He’d never much had luck with fire. Probably because of his father, and his affinity with water.

When his smoke was finally lit, he turned to his partner, in more ways than one. “Well, you were right they were living in the mountains along the valley, but I got the right side of the valley. Want to call the bet even?”

His partner, the gray-eyed Annabeth, rolled her eyes as she took out her patch. As she put it on her arm, she felt a sense of coolness, as her hyperactive mind slowed, making her able to think. “Sure, dumbass, but we still have to catch them. And after setting fire to that village, I give us one to four odds on capturing them without knowing they’re being preyed upon.”

Percy smirked, his cig hanging from the side of his mouth. “Yeah, it’ll be difficult for us to take ‘em by surprise. But that’s half the fun, getting a real battle out of it!”  
  
Annabeth sighed at her spouse’s bloodlust, but she couldn’t help but agree. There was something satisfying about killing an opponent that could challenge her tactics, especially a duo that could go toe-to-toe with the killing machine that was Percy and Annabeth.

As Percy and Annabeth set off on the trail, following the shadow of a dragon against the sun, Percy queried of Annabeth, “Will you quit with the heroin patches? It’s starting to get depressing your inability to make conversation with me.”

  
Annabeth turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “When you stop using those cancer sticks, I’ll start weening myself off of my vice.” But Percy had already stopped listening, instead running ahead, laughing about a chance to hunt a dangerous monster.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, tell me if y'all want a continuation. Also, I know that right now, Percy and Annabeth are pretty awful. If I continue it, a lot of the world building will be about how Percy and Annabeth came to be the way they are, but we'll see what happens.


End file.
